Utakata Hanabi
by shizuo miyuki
Summary: Summer Festive, you and him. Dedicated for Kyouya's birthday ;


**Hai hai minna *tebar hansaplast *heh***

**Kembali lagi bersama saya yang lagi tergila-gila ama kyou-chan**

**Well, aslinya saya pingin ganti suasana makanya buat fic angst. **

**Kebetulan juga ini kelintas pas pagi-pagi baru bangun langsung dengerin Utakata Hanabi **

**Sorry ya kalo jelek,baru pertama kali sih..**

**Selamat Hibari… karena kau berulang tahun jadi kau dapat kesempatan jadi kelinci percobaan fic angst pertama sayaaa XD *jengjengjeng* /dikamikorosu**

**Warning: Italic underline words are song lyrics, the italic one are Hibari's memories or flashback, maybe there will be some typos. Enjoy ^^  
**

**Disclamer : Mbak Amano Akira ngelah KHR ne, Supercell ngelah Utakata Hanabi, kewala fic niki tiang ngelah XD **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Utakata Hanabi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Juudaime! Semua sudah siap!" kata Gokudera sambil merapikan kimononya.

"Apa semua sudah disini Gokudera-kun?" tanya sang Vongola Decimo mengabsen satu per satu guardian-guardian tercintanya.

"Etoo, Hibari belum ada Tsuna" jawab Yamamoto sambil celingak celinguk mencari Hibari.

"Ah dia…" respon Tsuna sambil menunduk.

"Biar kupanggilkan dia Juudaime!"

"Tidak usah Gokudera-kun, biarkan saja dia dulu..."

"Oh ya sekarang tepat setahun…" timpal Chrome.

"Mengejutkan ya, aku masih tidak percaya lho." Kata Yamamoto

"Terlebih lagi dari Famiglia kita, Hibari yang terakhir bertemu dengannya" seperti itu diikuti anggukan yang lain.

"Benar juga. Eh ajaki saja yuk!" setelah Tsuna berkata seperti itu, samar-samar terdengar suara piano mengalun.

"Siapa yang memainkan itu?" tanya Chrome heran.

"Gokudera-kun, piano tidak mungkin bermain sendiri kan?" tanya Tsuna polos.

"Bisa saja sih, demo dari keyboard. Tapi suara ini bukan ubahan elektrik seperti keyboard, jadi ini pasti piano" jelas Gokudera.

"Oh begitu ya.."

"Kufufu ~ sepertinya lagu ini pernah kudengar. Dan suaranya berasal dari tempat skylark-kun" Mukuro yang daritadi diam akhirnya buka suara.

"Haa? Sejak kapan si sipit itu punya piano di tempatnya?" tanya Gokudera heran. Setaunya hanya ada satu piano di Vongola HQ Jepang dan itu di kamar pribadinya.

"kau tidak tau Gokudera-kun? Sudah lama lho" tiba-tiba Reborn –TYL- datang menggenakan kimono seperti mereka.

"Reborn! Kau mau ke Festival Hanabi juga?" tanya Tsuna heran.

"Tentu saja ikut Dame Tsuna/kora" tiba-tiba Colonello bersama Lala Mirch datang menyerempet pertanyaan Tsuna untuk Reborn.

"Kalian berdua duluan saja kesana. Nanti kami menyusul, jarang kan kalian dapat kesempatan seperti ini. Pergunakanlah" setelah Reborn berkata seperti itu, mereka berdua langsung pergi ke Festival Hanabi.

"Kita ke tempat Hibari sekarang" ajak –perintah- Reborn singkat.

"Eh? Ta.."

"Sudahlah ikut saja Dame Tsuna!"

.

.

.

_**Sementara itu di kediaman Hibari…**_

.

.

.

Kyou-san, acaranya sekarang" kata Kusakabe dengan sopan. Hibari tidak menoleh.

"Hn yaa.. Tetsu, tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"Baik, kyou-san."

Setelah Kusakabe keluar dari ruangan Hibari…

"Bagaimana Kusakabe-san?" tanya Tsuna.

"Maaf Decimo, saya tidak bisa membujuk Kyou-san. Sejujurnya saya tidak tega melihatnya seperti itu"

"Iya tidak apa-apa, terima kasih Kusakabe-san"

"Sama-sama Decimo"

Setelah Kusakabe berlalu, terdengar kembali alunan piano yang berasal dari kamar pribadi Hibari.

Di dalam, terdapat Hibari. Memainkan jarinya lincah diatas tut sebari menatap sebuah foto terpajang manis di atas pianonya.

Ya…

Fotonya dengan orang itu

Segelintir memori berputar kembali di kepalanya.

Memorinya dengan orang itu…

Samar-samar Hibari berbisik kecil dan melanjutkan permainannya

"Dino.."

.

*songfic mode : Start!*

.

_Afureru hito de nigiwau hachigatsumatsu no omatsuri_

_Yukata o kite geta mo haite_

_Karankoron oto o tateru_

_Fui ni agatta hanabi o futari de miageta toki_

_Muchuu de miteru kimi no kao o sotto nusumimita no_

_._

_._

_._

"_Hei Kyouya! Temani aku ke Festival Hanabi nanti ya" seru orang itu dengan ceria. Mengganggumu yang sedang berkutat dengan seabrek kertas di meja._

"_Tidak"_

"_Ayolah Kyouya… Jarang lho aku ke Jepang. Dan kebetulan ada Festival Hanabi lagi. Uwaaa aku semangat sekali Kyouyaaaa"_

_Kau yang sudah risih karena suara dari kuda jingkrak itu akhirnya menoleh_

"_Dan.. Apa keuntunganku menemanimu? Disana ramai., Kau tau kan aku benci tempat ramai, sekarang jangan ganggu aku Haneuma!" katamu dingin._

_Orang itu tetap tidak mau menyerah_

"_Ayolah Kyouyaa…Kali ini saja, jarang lho aku ke Jepang bersamaan dengan Festival Hanabi. Yayayayaya?" pintanya dengan puppy-eyes-no-jutsu._

_Kau yang tidak tahan dengan puppy eyesnya akhirnya setuju untuk menemaninya, tidak lupa dengan ancaman "Jika menyaksikan di tempat ramai, Kamikorosu!" _

_Akhirnya, kau dan dia, Dino Cavallone pergi ke Festival Hanabi yang diselenggarakan dekat kuil, readers pasti tau. Ingat tidak saat Gokudera berjualan pisang coklat itu? Nah disitu. Ia memakai kimono, begitu juga kau. Ia membeli kembang api kecil dan segera menyeretmu ke tempat sepi._

"_Hey Haneu.."_

'_Duarr' belum selesai kau bicara, suara kembang api mengejutkanmu._

"_Ne Kyouya… Hanabi disini special ya, inah sekali. Walau dulu aku sering bermain kembang api di Italy dulu, tapi tidak pernah merasa sesenang ini.." katanya sambil menoleh katas, melihat kembang api kembang api tersebut. _

_Tanpa diketahui olehnya, kau diam-diam tersenyum kearahnya dan kalian menautkan jari masing-masing_

_._

_._

_._

_Kimi no koto kirai ni naretara ii no ni_

_Kyou mitai na hi ni wa kitto_

_Mata omoidashiteshimau yo_

_._

_._

_._

_Hey Kyouya… Kau tau alasanku mengajakmu kesini?" _

"_Hm?" _

"_Kyouya.. Aku akan dijodohkan…"_

_Kau terdiam sesaat. Shock menerima berita itu. Sampai akhirnya kau berbicara…_

"_Lalu apa peduliku?"_

"_Aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Cavallone Nonno sudah memutuskannya jauh-jauh hari. Aku saja baru diberi tau. Maaf Kyouya…"_

_Kau membencinya_

_Ya, kau membencinya karena ia menghianati perasaanmu_

_Kau membencinya karena ia mengatakan hal 'tabu' bagimu_

_Kau membencinya karena merasa kata-kata manis yang sering ia lontarkan hanya bohong belaka…_

"_Iyakah? Well, selamat untukmu Haneuma. Akhirnya kau menikah juga, jengah aku melihatnmu tidak menikah di usia kepala tiga" katamu sambil berbalik dengan dingin._

"_Kyouya…"_

"_Aku mau pulang. Melihat kerumunan orang seperti semut dibawah membuatku jengah!"_

"_Kyouya…"_

"_Jangan paksa aku Haneuma! Atau kamikorosu!"_

_Sang Don Cavallone Decimo hanya tersenyum miris melihatmu pergi._

_Sedangkan kau, dibalik punggung tegapmu itu kau berusaha tidak menghiraukan rasa sakit di dadamu _

'_Terima kasih untuk hari ini Haneuma… Aku membencimu, tapi aku tidak akan melupakan hari dimana aku melihat kembang api untuk yang pertama kalinya… Bersamamu'_

_._

_._

_._

Memori-memori it uterus berputar secara acak dikepalamu. Kau merasa emosimu semakin bergejolak, tapi kau tetap memainkan lagu itu dengan permainanmu.

.

.

.

_Konna kimochi, shiranakya yokatta_

_Mou nido to aeru koto mo nai no ni_

_Aitai aitai nda_

_Ima demo omou kimi ga ita ano natsu no hi o_

_._

_._

_._

_Sekitar enam bulan… Mantan tutormu menghilang. Ia tak pernah kelihatan di Jepang. Kau tetap berasumsi ia sudah berbahagia dengan keluarga barunya. Meninggalkanmu dengan rasa sakit di dadamu tiap mengingatnya._

_Kau benci mengakuinya,_

_Tapi.._

_Kau tidak bisa berbohong._

_Perasaanmu padanya makin hari makin besar, kau merindukannya._

_Tiba-tiba, kau teringat kembali saat Festival Hanabi enam bulan silam…_

_._

_._

_._

_Sukoshi tsukarete futari michibata ni koshikaketara_

_Tooku kikoeru ohayashi no ne_

_Hyururira narihibiku_

_Yozora ni saita ookina ookina nishikikan o _

_Mou sukoshi de natsu ga owaru_

_Futto setsunaku naru_

_._

_._

_._

_Walau di tempat sepi, kau dan dia masih bisa menikmati Festival Hanabi. Kalian duduk di teras kuil di atas bukit itu berdua, sambil menikmati takoyaki dan alunan music dari bawah._

"_Sayang ya… Festivalnya hanya sebentar, aku merasa jadi tidak rela meninggalkan Jepang kalau seperti ini" kata suara disebelahmu. _

_Kau hanya membalas dengan "Hm.."mu itu _

"_Tahun depan aku ingin kesini lagi Kyouya…"_

"_Kenapa? Kan sudah sekarang" kau merespon pertanyaannya dengan sinis._

"_Ahaha, ayolah. Masa hanya sekali aku kesini? Aku ingin lagi, festivalnya menyenangkan. Apalagi jika dinikmati dengan orang yang kita sayang bukan?" sang pemilik suara pun merengkuhmu dalam pelukannya._

_Kau diam dan membalas pelukannya. Kau.. tidak, kalian berharap saat-saat itu tidak akan pernah berakhir._

_._

_._

_._

_Sakasama no haato ga uchigatteta_

_Ahaha tte waraiatte_

_Suki da yo tte_

_Kissu o shita_

_._

_._

_._

"_Hey Kyouya…" suara itu memanggilmu lagi._

"_Hm?" _

_Saat kau menoleh kearahnya, tiba-tiba…_

'_cup'_

_Kau merasa bibirmu ditekan oleh bibirnya, dan lidahnya meminta akses untuk menelurusi mulutmu lebih dalam, kau mengijinkannya. Kalian menikmati ciuman kalian dan taka da yang melihat. Hanya pepohonan, kuil, serta langit yang menjadi saksi bisu.._

_Setelah 5 menit, kalian pun melepas ciuman tersebut dan ia mengelus kepalamu…_

"_Aku mencintaimu Kyouya tapi… Tidak bisa…"_

_Kau, mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut kekasihmu itu hanya memasang wajah heran_

_Ia pun mengerti isyarat wajahmu dan mengatakan hal menyakitkan diatas._

_Kau meninggalkannya, tanpa tau kenyataan pahit bahwa saat itulah terakhir kau dapat melihat Festival Hanabi bersamanya. Melihat senyuman, tawa, sentuhan dan suara khasnya yang selalu mengatakan 'Aku mencintaimu, Kyouya'_

_._

_._

_._

_Mou wasureyo kimi no koto zenbu_

_Konna ni mo kanasikute_

_Doushite deatteshimatta ndarou_

_Me o tojireba_

_Ima mo kimi ga soko ni iru you de_

_._

_._

_._

_Sekitar enam bulan, nyaris 7, kau tidak bertemu dengannya dan kau semakin tidak bisa melupakannya._

_Dan saat itu kau mendapat berita buruk._

_Sang Vongola Decimo, Tsunayoshi Sawada berteriak-teriak panik menuju ruanganmu_

"_HIbari-san!"_

_Kau merasakan firasat buruk_

"_Ada apa herbivore? Ketuklah pintu sebelum masuk atau kamikorosu!"_

_Tsuna tidak menghirauka merasa aneh._

_Biasanya Tsunayoshi akan meminta maaf dan meninggalkan ruanganmu secepat kilat begitu kau mengeluarkan ancaman itu._

_Sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi_

"_Hibari-san… Dino…"_

"_Ada apa dengan Haneuma itu?" _

_Kau bertanya dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi, tapi nadamu menyiratkan kekhawatiran_

"_Dia…"_

_Tsuna tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia menangis duluan. Yamamoto, yang lewat di depan ruanganmu hanya menunduk dan dengan suara gentir ia mengatakan_

"_Dino sudah meninggal. Ia meninggal saat melawan musuh untuk melindungi famiglianya. Sebenarnya dia sudah menang tapi karena asmanya kambuh di tengah pertarungan, musuh memanfaatkan kesempatan itu"_

_Matamu terbelak mendengar perkataan Yamamoto. Wajahmu menyiratkan kekagetan. Dan tanganmu gemetar, kau menundukan kepala._

"_Pemakaman akan dilaksanakan besok" sambung Yamamoto._

"_Kau tidak menjawab, kau berbalik memunggungi mereka. Yamamoto yang sepertinya tau situasimu sekarang mengajak Tsuna keluar dari ruanganmu dan permisi._

_Setelah itu kau merasa air matamu mulai menetes,kau menangis dalam diam. Kau memanggil namanya di sela tangismu.._

"_Dino… Cavallone…"_

_._

_._

_._

_Hari pemakaman pun tiba. Pemakaman itu diiringi isak tangis para famiglia aliansi Cavallone, yang sebagian besar juga aliansi Vongola. Tidak lupa bawahan-bawahan Dinojuga mengiringi dengan mata sembab. Dengan pakaian formal ala mafia –karena dilaksanakan di Italy- kau berdiri di tempat itu sebentar karena tak tahan._

_Bukan.. Bukan karena keramaian _

_Tapi, karena tidak kuat melihat seseorang yang kau cintai itu dikubur dan bersatu dengan tanah di peristirahatan terakhirnya._

_Kau meninggalkan tempat itu, berjalan menutup mata. Berharap kau bangun dan ini semua hanya mimpi._

_Ini terlalu kejam. Kami-sama memberikan cobaan yang berat padamu._

_Tapi saat kau memejamkan mata, menahan tangis, kau merasa 'seseorang' merengkuhmu dari belakang dengan aura khasnya._

_Mungkin jika kau mengatakan pada orang lain kau akan dianggap gila. Tapi demi kejayaan Vongola,kau merasa seseorang itu adalah.._

_Dino_

_._

_._

_._

Lagu terus mengalun, perlahan air matamu menetes, membasahi tuts piano dan jari-jarimu. Musikmu semakin menyayat hati, membuat pendengar –Tsuna, dkk- merasakan perasaamu saat ini.

Sedih, marah, kecewa, semua berkecamuk jadi satu.

Kau tidak ingin orang lain melihat sisi rapuhmu sekarang.

Tapi apa daya?

Memori-memori tersebut kembali berputar di kepalamu

.

.

.

_Amai toiki _

_Binetsu o obiro watashi wa kimi ni koi shita_

_Sono koe ni sono hitomi no_

_Kizukeba toki wa sugisatteku no ni_

_Mada kimi no omokage o sagashite_

_._

_._

_._

_Kau mencintainya. Sangat, segala tentangnya. Hembusan nafas, suara dan tatapannya._

_Kau masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan._

_Akhirnya kau dendam pada kelompok pembunuh bayaran yang membunuh orang terkasihmu itu._

_Kau terus mencari pembunuh itu dan akhirnya kau menemukannya._

_Kau menyerang kelompok itu, secara brutal. Tsunayoshi tidak bisa menghentikanmu._

_Kau membunuh mereka, melampiaskan semua amarah dan kesedihanmu, walau kau tau, dengan membunuh mereka tidak membuat Dino Cavallone hidup kembali._

_._

_._

_._

_Beberapa bulan setelah pemakaman dilangsungkan, kau kembali berziarah ke makamnya di Italy. Kau membawa sebuket bunga lily putih._

"_Hey Haneuma, aku kesini lagi. Mungkin terlihat agak irritating tapi semenjak kau pergi, para herbivore itu selalu menanyakan keadaanku, dan menawarkan diri mereka untuk mendengar curhatanku, bisa dibilang mereka tidak setakut dulu. Itu membuatku agak juga sekarang sudah mau makan, ia tidak sekurus saat kau meninggalkannya. Oh ya, aku sudah membunuh kelompok pembunuh bayaran waktu itu, aku tidak peduli kau punya dendam dengan mereka atau tidak yang jelas aku punya satu dan sudah dibalas. Bagaimana menurutmu, Dino?"_

_Tidak ada jawaban…_

_Kau tau yang kau ajak bicara tidak akan merespon, tapi kau tetap lanjut bercerita banyak padanya._

_Kau bercerita tentang misi-misimu, pencarian kandidat Cavallone 11__th__ yang sangat merepotkan Vongola juga sebagai aliansi sehinga membuat Tsuna ingin pensiun dini, bagaimana keadaan enzo yang kau rawat –setelah Dino tak ada- dan lain-lain._

_Oh ya, kau kesana ditemani oleh burung kuning kesayanganmu yang bertengger di pundak dan kura-kura kecil bernama enzo ditelapak tanganmu._

"_Segitu saja yang ingin kuceritakan. Oh iya, aku lupa tadi para herbivore memberiku kejutan pesta ulang tahun. Mereka memberiku kado satu-satu, tadi agak menyenangkan sih karena hanya mereka-mereka saja, tidak besar-besaran jadi aku bisa tenang. Tapi walau tenang aku tidak begitu menikmati pestanya. Hey, kalau kau masih disini kau akan datang ke pesta kejutan tadi tidak? Aku tidak bisa menikmati pestanya karena seseorang yang aku sayang tidak hadir. Aku merindukan orang itu…"_

_Kau terus bercerita banyak pada batu nisan pucat itu. Dan kau juga menyadari ada seseorang memperhatikanmu, dank au segera bersiaga_

"_Siapa kau? Keluar atau kamikorosu!"_

_Kau bersiap dengan tonfamu._

"_Hibari-san…"_

_Ah, ternyata Romario…_

_Kau pun menurunkan tonfamu, tapi masih siaga._

"_Ini, ada sepucuk surat dari boss untukmu. Boss memerintahkan saya untuk memberikannya pada HIbari-san._

_Kau kaget saat menerima surat itu.._

"_Terima kasih" kau menggumamkan kata-kata itu_

"_Tidak, harusnya sayalah yang berterima kasih. Terima kasih karena Hibari-san sudah membuat boss bahagia, membuat hidup boss lebih berwarna. Asal Hibari-san tau, kata terakhir yang diucapkannya sebelum meninggal adalah nama kecilmu dan ia meninggal dengan wajah mengulum senyum. Terima kasih banyak dan selamat tinggal Hibari-san, saya permisi"_

_Setelah Romario berkata seperti itu, kau langsung membuka surat dan melihat isinya._

_Tanganmu gemetar memegang surat itu…_

_._

"_Hai Kyouyaa ^^_

_Mungkin saat kau membaca surat ini sesuatu yang buruk sudah menimpaku. Aku ingin mengaku. Soal perjodohan itu, aku bohong. Sebenarnya aku ada urusan dengan famiglia mencurigakan yang menyatakan aliansi pada Cavallone. Dan itu butuh waktu lama. Aku sudah curiga dengan famiglia aneh itu dan benar saja. Sekarang aku terkapar tak berdaya di rumah sakit. Untungnya aku masih bisa menulis surat ini. Aku merasa waktuku sudah tidak lama lagi. Kau tau kan aku mengidap penyakit asma? Dan sekarang kondisiku sudah ngedrop. Aku meminta Romario menyerahkan surat ini saat hari ulang tahunmu. Jika surat ini sampai, aku hanya ingin mengatakan, maaf aku tidak dapat merayakan ulang tahunmu. Maaf aku tidak bisa melihat Festival Hanabi lagi bersamamu. Tapi Kyouya, aku akan selalu menjagamu dari sana, percayalah, walau tidak ada satu hal yang kau pecayai di dunia ini. Percayalah bahwa aku mencintaimu, sepenuh hatiku. __Buon compleanno Kyouya, Ti amo mia cara Kyouya"_

_._

_Setelah kau membaca surat itu, surat itu basah. Basah akan air matamu dan juga hujan._

_Tampaknya alam ikut bersedih mewakili perasamu. _

_Tulisan familiar di surat itu pun luntur, dan surat basah. _

_Tapi walau tulisan dalam surat itu luntur. Seluruh isi surat... _

_Terekam dan membekas di hatimu_

_._

_._

_._

Kau menoleh ke atas piano, melihat surat yang dibingkai disebelah fotomu dengannya saat Festival Hanabi tahun lalu.

Tak terasa air matamu jatuh semakin banyak dan permainanmu semakin menyayat hati.

Tsuna, sudah tidak tahan mendengar permainanmu itu langsung menyeruak masuk ke ruanganmu.

"Hibari-san!" teriak Tsuna menyeruak sambil memelukmu tiba-tiba. Membuatmu menyeka air matamu cepat-cepat dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sang Don Vongola yang badannya lebih kecil darimu.

"Lepaskan aku herbivore, kamikorosu!"

Bukannya dilepas, justru ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hibari-san jika ada beban bisa diceritakan pada kami kok. Jangan dipendam sendiri, itu tidak baik" kata Chrome, diikuti dengan anggukan para guardian lainnya.

Kau pun tertegun. Kau sadar kau telah membuat mereka sangat khawatir. Dan kau benci membuat orang mengkhawatirkanmu.

"Kufufu~ Skylark-kun ayo ikut kami ke Festival Hanabi, walau kami bukan dia. Tapi kami juga rekan-rekanmu, skylark-kun"

.

.

.

_Hitori kiri de miageru hanabi ni_

_Kokoro ga chikuri to shite_

_Mou sugu tsugi no kisetsu ga_

_Yatte kuru yo_

_Kimi to miteta utakata hanabi_

_Ima demo omou, ano natsu no hi o_

_._

_._

_._

Kau menerima ajakan mereka melihat hanabi, tapi kau berpisah dari yang lain. Mereka melihat hanabi dari bawah, sedangkan kau dari atas, dari kuil tempatmu dan dia melihat hanabi tahun lalu.

Kenangan yang manis ya...

Samar-samar, kau mendengar suara,

"Kyouya.."

Kau merasa itu hanya halusinasimu, tp suara itu terus memanggilmu

"Kyouya..."

Akhirnya kau menoleh ke belakang, mencari asal suara itu.

"Kau kesini lagi... Aku senang"

Suara itu terus berbicara, membuatmu semakin penasaran akan asal suara familiar itu.

"Kau punya teman-teman yang perhatian padamu ya Kyouya, untunglah kau tidak kesepian lagi... Jaga mereka baik-baik..."

Kau masih berpikir bahwa kau terkena ilusi Mukuro, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda nanas itu disekitarmu.

'Suara Haneuma ini... Nyata...' batinmu.

Akhirnya kau menyebutkan namanya

"Dino... Cavallone..."

Kau akhirnya menyebut nama orang itu, membuat setetes air matamu mengalir. Disaat bersamaan, kau merasakan angin berhembus lembut disekitarmu dan lagi-lagi kau merasakan kehangatan sang Don Cavallone Decimo serta suara samar-samar, "Ti Amo, Kyouya.."

Angin berhembus lagi. Seakan-akan sang angin ingin menghiburmu dari keterpurukan hati dan menghapus air matamu itu.

"Ti Amo, Dino..."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, kau mendongakkan kepalamu ke langit sambil tersenyum, senyum yang jarang kau tunjukan pada orang lain selain dia. Menikmati hembusan angin disekelilingmu, seakan-akan sang angin mewakilinya.

Mewakili orang terkasihmu, Dino Cavallone...

.

.

.

**OWARI**

**Hibari : APA-APAAN NASKAH INI?**

**Mii : Engken? Sewot ?**

**Hibari : OF COURSE ! GUE OOC BANGET GILA! DAN APA-APAAN ITU AKU DIPELUK HERBIVORE UKE SI NANAS ITU? *tunjuk 6927***

**Mukuro: Oyaoya, benar juga author-chan, kenapa Tsunayoshiku tercinta, terkasih, terimut, teruke, termanis,ter... *mulutnya dibekep Hibari***

**Mii : entahlah, pingin aja, terus juga karena aku kepikiran muka uke tsuna yang cocok bagi siapa aja -_- ga lucu dong ah kalo misalkan gokudera yang lari terus banget cyin *gaya rempong***

**Dino : Ah~ Kyouya kau menangis untukkuuuu, aku sangat bahagiaa, sini aku cium duluu... **

**Hibari : O-OGAH! *blushing***

**All : eakk, Tsundere modenya keluar...**

**Dino : Ayolah Kyouya... Sekali aja, yaaa? *nyeret Kyouya ke kamar* **

**Mii : Wuis, ke kamar tuh, ditutup, dikunci pula, pasti mau ngasi hadiah 'spesial' untuk Kyouya tuh, kufufu~**

**Tsuna : Eh? Hadiah apa ya?**

**Mukuro: Tsunayoshi gausah dengerin author nista penyebar ajaran sesat itu...**

**Tsuna : Oh oke**

**Mii : *liatin Tsuna dan Mukuro mojok* Sigh, oke sepertinya saa ditinggal oleh kedua couple ini. **

**Jadi... Ini fic saya buat karena saya mendadak galau dengan alasan gak jelas, selain itu saya juga kepingin buat angst, jadi ini fic adalah fic kelinci percobaan saya ._. dan.. KENAPA JADI SLIGHT 1827? **

**Well saya juga gatau kenapa -_- *digebukin* yang jelas, disini Hibarinya OOC banget. Maaf-maaf banget yaa... *bowbow* silahkan direview ;3**

_**Regards, Shizuo Miyuki-**_


End file.
